


Harts and Hounds

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [73]
Category: Merlin (TV), Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Canon Era, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin, Protective Arthur, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur tries to pretend it’s an ordinary hunt, but it isn’t.Written for Camelot Drabble Prompt #279: Word Limit Month (150).





	Harts and Hounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quick and Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322551) by Princess Alyra. 



> See end notes for warnings (includes spoilers).
> 
> Companion piece to [Hearts and Homes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077946).

 

Arthur tries to pretend it’s an ordinary hunt, but it isn’t.  
  
Merlin is still innocent; unaware. Trailing Arthur, he trips over nothing, twice, deliberately trying to scare away the game.  
  
He thinks Arthur doesn’t notice, but he does.  
  
He thinks Arthur doesn’t know him. But oh, Arthur does.  
  
  


*

  
  
They track a young buck into a clearing, the creature oblivious to the danger. Arthur readies his crossbow.  
  
Merlin stumbles forward, and, predictably, the hart bounds away.  
  
When Merlin turns back, Arthur has another heart dead in his sights.  
  
  


*

  
  
“I know what you are.”  
  
To his credit, Merlin doesn’t beg or try to dissemble.  
  
“I only ever used it for you,” he says.  
  
“I know,” Arthur says. “I watched you do it.”  
  
“And now?”  
  
“Now you’ll have your reward.”  
  
  


*

  
  
Back in Camelot, Arthur lays his heart at his father’s feet.  
  
“It’s done, sire.” It’s not entirely a lie. “The sorcerer is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** Implied violence, implied character death, implied animal death.


End file.
